dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sung Yu Ri
Perfil *'Nombre:' 성유리 / Sung Yu Ri (Seong Yoo Ri)thumb|250px|Sung Yu Ri *'Apodos:' Shil Shilee / Tokki *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03-Marzo-1981 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Frankfurt, Alemania *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Hermana mayor *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertainment Dramas *Feast of the Gods (MBC, 2012) *Romance Town (KBS2, 2011) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2007) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *One Fine Day (MBC, 2006) *Prince's First Love (MBC, 2004) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *My Platoon Leader (MBC, 2002) *Bad Girls (SBS, 2002) *Army (My Platoon Leader) (MBC,2002) Películas * Runway Cop (2012) * Sister (2010) * Maybe/Rabbit and Lizard (2009) * How to Keep My Love (2004) Premios *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la mejor pareja con Kang Ji Hwan (Hong Gil Dong) *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la actriz popular (Hong Gil Dong) *'2008 44th Baeksang Awards:' Premio a la popularidad (Hong Gil Dong) *'2006 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio a la popularidad (The Snow Queen) *'2006 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio a la mejor pareja con Hyun Bin (The Snow Queen) *'2003 SBS Actors Awards:' Elección de los ciudadanos (Thousand Years of Love) *'2003 SBS Actors Awards:' Mejor actriz en un drama especial (Thousand Years of Love) *'2002 SBS Actors Awards:' Nueva estrella (Bad Girls) *'2002 MBC Awards:' Mejor nueva MC Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee *'Grupo musical:' Vocalista de FinKL *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Habilidad:' Tocar el piano (demostrado en One Fine Day), Coleccionar CD’s *'''Familia: '''Padre Profesor seong jong hyeon *Fue novia del actor Yoo Ha Joon, Yoon Kye Sang y de Song Seung Hun *fue descubierta por un productor cuando cantaba en el coro de la iglesia de la cual su padre es el pastor. Este productor invitaría casi de manera insistente a Yuri a presentarse al casting pese a su renuencia a hacerlo, además Yuri era estudiante del mismo instituto al que asistían Joo-hyeon y Jin, con las que hasta el casting no tenía mayor relación. Ante la insistencia de aquel productor, Yuri se presentó al casting, en el cual quedó seleccionada como la tercera integrante de Fin.K.L. *Sung empezó su carrera como actriz en el 2002, año en el que se presentó en la cadena coreana MBC para el drama Army, (My platoon leader) y de ahí al ver su éxito como actriz siguió adelante, también participando en algunas peliculas como, How to keep my love , Rabbit and lizard/Maybe y Sister, esta última la más reciente. *Hasta el momento ella ha filmado 10 dramas y es conocida por su gran suerte con sus parejas masculinas. Además de Hyun Bin , también ha trabajado con So Ji Sub , Ji Sung , Cha Tae Hyun , Gong Yoo , Kang Ji Hwan , Jang Geun Suk , Jung Woon Gyeo , y muchos más. Enlaces *Wikipedia en inglés *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Sung Yu Ri 2.jpg 20110306_jang_jayun_1.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri1.jpg Sung Yu Ri3.jpg Sung Yu Ri4.jpg Sung Yu Ri5.jpg Sung Yu Ri6.jpg Sung Yu Ri7.jpg Sung Yu Ri8.jpg Sung Yu Ri9.jpg Sung Yu Ri10.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri11.jpg Sung Yu Ri12.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri13.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri14.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri15.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri16.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri17.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri18.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri19.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri20.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri21.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri23.jpg Sung_Yu_Ri24.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz